omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Horsemen of Apocalyse
|-|Death= |-|War= |-|Famine= |-|Pestilence= |-|Pollution= Character Synopsis The Five Horsemen of Apocalyse are a group of deities that exist in Scribblenauts, consisting of Death, War, Famime, Pestilence, Pollution. They can be summoned by Maxwell where they'll cause chaos and destruction where ever they are summoned in Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown. Varies 'up to '''2-A ' '''Verse: Scribblenauts Name: Death, War, Famime, Pestilence, Pollution Gender: Male (All the horsemen are addressed in male pronouns) Age: Unknown ''' '''Classification: The Five Horsemen of Apocalyse, Embodiments of Death, War, Famime, Pestilence and Pollution Special Abilities: Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4, 5 & 8, by virtue of having the Immortal Adjective and embodying Death), Can kill Non-Corporeal entities, Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of reaping Father Time, the embodiment of Time and Mother Nature, the embodiment of Nature), One Hit Kill (Through interaction with a being), Necromancy (Can control the dead) (Death). Empathic Manipulation (Can cause entities to get angry and attack other beings), Morality Manipulation (Can cause those who are normally pacifist to become nefarious and malicious), Immortality (Type 4 & 8), can likely interact with Non-Corporeal Beings, likely Conceptual Manipulation (War). Biological Manipulation (Can cause entities to become malnourished), Fire Manipulation (Can cause food to catch on fire, which completely destroys it), likely the ability to effect Non-Corporeal beings, likely Conceptual Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4 & 8) (Famimne). Disease Manipulation (Can cause beings to get infected with diseases with mere presence), Death Manipulation (Capable of instantly killing a being off), likely the ability to interact with souls, likely Conceptual Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4 & 8) (Pestilence). Radiation Manipulation (Can produce deadly amounts of radiation with mere presence), Weather Manipulation (Can create smog clouds that also produce acid rains), Disease Manipulation (Can inflict diseases on other beings), Immortality (Type 4 & 8), likely the ability to interact with non-corporeal beings, likely Conceptual Manipulation (Pollution). Abstract Existence (The Five Horsement of Apocalyse are embodiments of the various aspects of apocalyse that will result in the end of humanity. Such as Death, War, Famine, Pestilence and Pollution), Conceptual Manipulation (Can interact with and effect Conceptual Entities such as Father Time, who embodies Time and Mother Nature, who's the embodiment of Nature itself) (All) Destructive Ability: Unknown. Varies (The Five Horsement of Apocalyse don't normally attack through physical means and attack using immaterial means, that are assiocated with the ideals they embody. In addition their natural makes it impossible to tell whether their feats are through gameplay mechanics or actual showings), up to Multiverse Level+ '(Powerful horsemen such as Death are capable of reaping almost any kind of entity and deity in Scribblenauts. Even entities as powerful as The Spectre and Black Racer are able to be killed off by Death. The rest of the horsemen shouldn't be any weaker but comparable) 'Speed: Unknown '(Never display any actual speed feats and their very nature lies on attacking through immaterial means as opposed to physical attacks), possibly '''Massively FTL+ '(Shouldn't be any slower than Maxwell with the abilities of Flash) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Unknown '(Is never shown to attack through material means and always will attack using abilities that negate durability and are related to their concepts, of which they embody) '''Durability: Unknown. Immortality and Abstract Existence makes the Five Horsemen of Apocalyse harder to kill Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: Varies. 'With powers that can effect up the immensely large distances 'Intelligence: Unknown ''' '''Weaknesses: The Five Horsemen of Apocalyse can be "killed" through inconvential means or if their concepts are gone (I.E War is temporily defeated when given a white flag or anything that's a major sign of peace or Famine can be weakened by food) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None. Although Death used to wield a Sycthe and still can Extra Info: *It should be noted that Horsemen being killed (Especially Death being able to die) is likely a gameplay mechanic. Death logically should be immortal on the basis it naturally has the Immortal adjective and is death itself. Likewise for the rest of the horsemen *It's unknown whether The Horsemen's showings are actual feats or pure gameplay mechanics. Hence why their ratings is listed as Unknown '''for safety. *The Five Horsement are treated as Abstractions of the ideals they embody. This is evident by the fact War is immortal until a sign of peace such as a white flag is given to it, indicating War and the other Horsemen are tied to their concepts. This is also showcased when Famine is around food, where it's presence causes all food to die, indicating it's actually the embodiment of Famine Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Scribblenauts Category:Factions Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Abstract Beings Category:Death Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:One Hit Kill Category:Necromancers Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Morality Users Category:Immortals Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Disease Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Spirits Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 2